This invention relates to silo doors and particularly to a plurality of silo doors which may be vertically aligned and individually removable one at a time.
Silos often include a vertically oriented elongated opening in one of the side walls thereof. This elongated opening is provided with a plurality of vertically aligned doors, each of which may be removed one at a time, commencing from the top and progressing downwardly as the silo is emptied.
Several problems are encountered with the present silo doors. One problem is the interference of the silo door with the rotating auger on the interior of the silo. Many present silo doors protrude inwardly beyond the inner cylindrical surfaces of the silo, and consequently they interfere with the rotating auger which is adapted to carry the contents of the silo to the door opening.
Another problem encountered with present silo doors is the tendency of these doors to become stuck or jammed in the opening due to the exposure of the door to the contents of the silo, as well as due to expansion and contraction of the various parts. Oftentimes it is difficult to remove the door because it has become jammed or stuck in the opening.